The potential use of Dedicated Short-Range Communication (DSRC) networks in a wide variety of applications will result in a proliferation of DSRC systems in various products and applications. Some products have specific, dedicated DSRC systems related to the product in which they are embodied. One example of such a system is a vehicle using DRSC for local communication with other vehicles and roadside stations. The vehicle can use DSRC to exchange information such as road conditions, toll information, traffic proximity, and the like.
Other systems, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile computers and the like, support DSRC use in a variety of applications. This is desirable because they are portable and multifunctional. Such devices, however, are frequently more limited in their capabilities in specific applications than dedicated systems. When both a portable and dedicated DSRC system are present for use in a particular application, however, it is preferable for only the dedicated DSRC systems to operate. Moreover, both types of DSRC systems can operate on the same wireless communication bands, which can result in interference or otherwise undesirable use of the communication bands. Accordingly, for functional reasons, as well as practical communication aspects, two simultaneously-operating DSRC systems can be not only less effective than a single, dedicated system, the operation of the second, non-dedicated system can degrade the effectiveness of the former.